1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of liquid crystal display manufacturing technology, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor array substrate and a manufacturing method for the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With increasing popularization of liquid crystal displays, there is a high demand of greater display performance of liquid crystal displays. Fringe field switching (FFS) mode liquid crystals have higher penetrability and wider viewing angles, hence are gradually become a common technology in the field of liquid crystal displays.
In a method for manufacturing a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate of the liquid crystal display, a photo-lithography is required to be processed by several masks. However, masks are quite expensive, hence, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate which requires more masks in manufacturing will be made with higher costs, more time, and more complex process.
Therefore, the prior art thin film transistor array substrate of an FFS liquid crystal display which is formed by several masks (such as four masks) has disadvantages of complex and more difficult manufacture process, and higher costs, thereby increasing production difficulty of the liquid crystal displays.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a thin film transistor array substrate and a manufacturing method for the same, so as to overcome the disadvantages in the prior art.